


Karaoke night and a Hero

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 90's karaoke, F/F, Lena serenades kara, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, amirite?, if you squint you can see sanvers, kara is a gay mess, lena is actually a singer?, lena wants a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: 90's karaoke night with the gang, amirite? Hah okay, anyways I wanted to wait till things kinda chilled out before posting this. Lena serenades Kara with a 90's hit and it's beautiful.





	Karaoke night and a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Wassuppppp. That's my obnoxiously long hello because I have no life. Back at it again with another one shot because I can't ever seem to get enough of supercorp. As always please leave a kudos and a comment, prompts/ideas always welcome. Good day! :)

Kara could imagine Lena in several scenes: in a meeting room filled with cutthroat business tactics, sitting at her desk with nothing but friendly eyes trained on Kara, and even in her large yet quiet penthouse sipping on some expensive wine.

All scenarios were filled with Lena being poised and graceful, never letting loose from her serious posture. Even when she laughed with Kara her laughter was always contained. Lena Luthor was trained in the art of always keeping up appearances. 

So when the invitation of a 90's karaoke night at a new bar downtown was exchanged, Kara had been stunned to hear a joyful acceptance. Lena providing a full, yet closed lipped smile towards the blonde. Lena's acceptance of the activity's intimation sent a rush of excitement through Kara, who returned the smile with an even bigger grin full of joy. Her heart beating a little faster than it possibly should.

Kara waited impatiently for the following Friday to speed along. She eagerly awaited getting to see Lena let loose of her grace in exchange for some embarrassingly good fun.

 

\\\

 

"Yes Alex, Lena is coming with us," Kara spoke to her sister," is that okay?"

Kara bit her lip nervously as she heard the voice of her sister come through the phone," Yeah its fine with us, we love your girlfriend-"

A small pause erupted before she spoke again," Maggie said she wants to hear Lena sing so she can blackmail her with the videos she's going to take."

"Alex," Kara grumbled," She's not my girlfriend. I also don't want to pressure her into singing. What if she doesn't want to?"

"C'mon Kar, she'd buy the bar if you so much as asked her too," Alex teased," No doubt she'll sing tomorrow."

Kara hears a faint rustling and a voice speaking in the background before Alex speaks again.

"You're on Sawyer," Alex spoke smugly before turning her attention to her sister," I've got to get to the DEO, I'll see you tonight yeah?"

Kara exchanged short goodbyes with her sister before hanging up. She started to wonder if Lena would sing tonight. The thought made her giddy as she entered CatCo.

\\\

Lena: What do I wear to the bar?

Kara: nothing fancy just a bar but youd be surprised at how hard it is to get in :/

Lena: If you want...

Kara: no buying the building Lena

Lena: Duly noted.

\\\

 

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed when she saw her friend moving through the crowd. Her eyes roaming over the casual look Lena had attempted.

Her hair was down in a cascade of curls, yet her clothes gave away her money. She wore a simple blouse and top, but Kara had a suspicion that they cost more than her rent did.

"Kara," Lena smiled widely at her beaming friend," Sorry if I'm late."

"Right on time," Alex said warmly towards the CEO, her arm hanging loosely onto her girlfriend.

"You're going to sing tonight, aren't you?" Maggie inquired, her eyes shining at the prospect. 

"I have something in mind," Lena spoke as she casted her eyes towards Kara, who gave her a shy smile as her heart skipped a beat.

"Can't wait," Kara said excitedly.

"Oh, it will certainly be worth the wait," Lena promised, her eyes adorning a smug shine.

\\\

 

Kara had never considered herself an impatient person. She just thought her enthusiasm made it difficult to wait, especially while waiting for Lena to sing. Songs had passed as each of her friends had proceeded to take their turns.

Winn had sung an awful rendition 'All Star' by Smash Mouth, Alex and Maggie with 'What Is Love', and Kara with 'Crazy for You' by N'Sync which was paired to fleeting glances towards Lena.

Everyone was looser with the effects of alcohol, minus Kara. They were cheering loudly for every song even if it wasn't the best. Laughs and jokes were exchanged between the friends before it had finally turned to Lena. They had been enjoying themselves immensely. 

A smirk was set into place on the brunette's face," I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

Lena walked confidently onstage, the effects of alcohol making her less intimidated by the sets of eyes watching her. Her hand gripped the mic before clearing her throat softly while she waited for the music to come through.

Kara quickly registered the music as she felt a prominent blush erupt.

"Where have all the good women gone," Lena sung, the change in pronouns gaining a few cheers from fellow women in the audience,"and where are all the gods?"

Kara could feel the stares of her friends tearing into her, but she ignored them to focus on the brunette, whose heated gaze was trained on her.

A small "No way" was provided by an amused Maggie.

 

"Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" Lena belted out, surprisingly good," Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need."

 

Lena leant the mic forward as she practically shouted  
the next line," I need a hero."

Kara felt her face blushing wildly as Lena continued, lifting the mic out of its hold to her mouth as people started cheering loudly. Her friends letting loud whoops to the youngest Luthor. Everyone loving the show that her friend was giving.

"It's gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet," Lena winked at Kara, running a hand through her hair.

Alex turned accusingly towards Kara, who raised her hands in defense and shook her head.

Kara's superheating could hear the grumbling of "Another NDA" and "J'onn's going to kill us."

kara could hear the song coming to an end as Lena caught her gaze, eyes trained onto hers as she sung the finishing lines.

"She's gotta be larger than life. I need a hero," Lena sung," I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night."

Lena was panting as she music came to a close. Cheers and claps sounded through the bar as Lena smirk. She gave a small bow before leaving the stage to go to the table where a speechless Kara was.

"Did you like it?" Lena questioned smugly.

"Loved it," Kara spoke, her throats feeling a tad bit dry as she studied the beads of sweat tracing down her neck.

Across the table, a crisp 20$ bill is exchanged between a gloating Maggie and a unhappy Alex.

"Told you she would dedicate a song to her beloved," Maggie's smug voice could be heard.

"This will be so much paperwork," Alex muttered back.

 

\\\

 

Kara walked Lena home after everything had calmed down and everyone departed. They made small talk until the had reached Lena's apartment complex. Kara turning to face Lena.

"You know," Lena's voice teased," I'm stilling holding out for that hero."

Kara grinned as she pulled Lena closer," Fear not my fair lady, one is at your service."

Lena's hands moved to bring Kara's neck down so their lips met. 

Lena had found her hero.


End file.
